dragonballaffandomcom-20200222-history
Kapitel 50:Ärger in der Hölle
Zusammenfassung: Nach dem Kampf gegen Kidboo SSJ1 und der somit erneuten Rettung der Welt nutzten Son Goku und Co. die Zeit, um sich endlich mal zu entspannen. Auch in der Hölle geht alles seinen üblichen Gang, bis plötzlich ein Höllenarbeiter stolpert und stürzt und das direkt neben dem Käfig eines Gefangenen. Dieser Gefangene ist niemand geringeres als Nr. 17, welcher seit hunderten Jahren in diesem Gefängnis sitzt. Der gestolperte Oger verliert allerdings im Fallen den Käfigschlüssel, was Nr. 17 ausnutzt, um sich zu befreien. Nun spielt er völlig verrückt und schlägt alles in der Umgebung kurz und klein. Dies bekommt auch der Nordkaio mit, weswegen er sich, wie schon so oft, an Son Goku wendet. Dieser darf allerdings nicht so einfach in die Hölle gelassen werden und auch sonst befindet sich niemand im Jenseits, der es mit Nr. 17 aufnehmen könnte. Son Goku entwickelt einen Plan und lässt dafür die 7 Dragonballs suchen. Er will, dass jemand, der sich bereits in der Hölle befindet, von Shenlong, als guter Sayajin, wiedergeboren wird, sich aber weiterhin im Jenseits befindet. Zur Überraschung aller, will er zudem, dass ausgerechnet Xicor wiedergeboren wird. Trotz einiger Zweifel wird der Plan schließlich in die Tat umgesetzt: Und funktioniert auch. Xicor wird wiedergeboren und macht sich, auf Wunsch der Anderen, sogleich auf den Weg zu Nr. 17... Vorheriges Kapitel:Nächstes Kapitel Dialog-Beschreibung: Sprecher: "Nach dem schmerzlichen Ende des Kampfes gegen Kidboo müssen sich unsere Freunde ersteinmal erholen. Zeit genug um mal einen Blick in die Hölle zu werfen." Man sieht einen dunklen, felsigen Ort in der Hölle. Einige Insassen müssen gerade Steine wegräumen und werden dabei von einigen Ogern beobachtet. Erster Oger: "Man geht das wieder langsam voran. Ich hab´ genug für heute." Zweiter Oger: "Ja, zum Glück ist bald Feierabend für uns, nicht war? Ha, ha, ha!" Dritter Oger "Richtig, du sagst es und zwar genau jetzt." Erster Oger: "Puh, na Gott sei dank. Also dann, tschüss." Zweiter Oger: "Ja, bis morgen. Dann wird´s wieder genug zu tun geben." Dritter Oger: "Ich geh´ nochmal rum und mach´ dann auch Schluss." Der Oger läuft nochmal an allen Käfigen vorbei und kommt schließlich zu dem von Nr. 17. thumb|left|[[Nr. 17]] Dritter Oger: "Ganz schön unordentlich hier. Dass die aber auch nichts richtig machen können. Da werden wir morgen nochmal...ah!" Der Oger stolpert über etwas Geröll und stürzt, direkt neben Nr. 17´s Käfig. Dritter Oger: "Oh Mist! Verdammt! Wie ungeschickt! Nanu, wo sind denn die Schlüssel? Ich werd´ sie doch nicht verloren haben?" ???: "Suchst du diese Schlüssel hier? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Der Oger dreht sich um und sieht, dass Nr. 17 den Schlüssel hat. Dritter Oger: "Hey! Gib´ die sofort wieder her!" Nr. 17: "Ha, ha, ha! Ist das dein Ernst?! Kannste knicken!" Nr. 17 schließt seinen Käfig auf und befreit sich so. Dritter Oger: "Oh verdammt! Was soll ich nur tun?" Nr. 17: "Es gibt nichts mehr, was du tun könntest. Das wars für dich und deine Freunde. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Nr. 17 feuert eine Energiekugel ab und vernichtet den Oger. Nr. 17: "Ja, so macht das Ganze hier doch Spaß, findet ihr nicht?! Nehmt das als Dank für alles, was ihr mir hier unten angetan habt!" Nr. 17 feuert immer weiter Energiekugeln ab und zerstört so die gesamte Umgebung: Nr. 17: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,...ha, ha, ha,...ha, ha...!" Szenenwechsel zur Kame-Insel. Son Goku und die Anderen haben es sich auf Liegestühlen und in Hängematten gemütlich gemacht. Krillin: "Ach ist das schön. Einfach nur so daliegen und entspannen." Trunks: "Ja und niemand, der die Welt beherrschen oder zerstören will. Ha, ha, ha!" Piccolo: "Hoffen wir mal, dass es diesesmal von etwas längerer Dauer ist." Son Goten: "Hey Son Gohan, wo ist eigentlich Pan?" Son Gohan: "Sie ist drinne. Oob´s Tod geht ihr immernoch sehr nahe." Trunks: "Ja, das kann man wohl verstehen." Vegeta: "Hey Son Goku! Du wirkst so nachdenklich. Über was grübelst du nun schon wieder?" Krillin: "Heckst du wieder irgendetwas aus? Ha, ha, ha!" Son Goku: "Nein, ha, ha! Macht euch keine Sorgen. Mir ist es nur etwas zu ruhig. Das hatten wir ganz einfach schon lange nicht mehr. So einen Frieden." Piccolo: "Tja, das bist du eben nicht gewohnt. Sonst bist du immer dabei die Welt zu retten. Ha, ha, ha!" Krillin: "Genau. Versuch´ dich einfach zu entspannen." Nordkaio: "Son Goku! Son Goku! Hörst du mich?!" Son Goku: "Meister Kaio?! Ja ich höre sie!" Nordkaio: "Gut!" Vegeta: "Und wir anderen auch." Nordkaio: "Ja das ist richtig!" Son Goku: "Meine Gefühle täuschen mich eben nie! Ich wusste, dass heute noch etwas passiert!" Son Gohan: "Wo brennt´s denn?!" Krillin: "Ja, wie können wir ihnen diesmal helfen?" Nordkaio: "Ihr direkt gar nicht, aber ich wusste nicht an wen ich mich wenden sollte. Nr. 17 ist in der Hölle aus seinem Gefängnis entkommen und richtet nun ein riesiges Durcheinander an! Wenn er so weitermacht, wird er noch mehr eurer ehemaligen Feinde befreien und die Welt in ein riesen Chaos stürtzen!" Son Goku: "Nr. 17? Den könnte ja sogar meine Enkelin Pan besiegen." Son Goten: "Stimmt. Wo ist das Problem?" Nordkaio: "Ich weiß, dass er kein Gegner für euch wäre, nur leider seid ihr auf der Erde und nicht in der Hölle." Vegeta: "Na dann ab in die Hölle. Das dauert sowieso nicht lange." Nordkaio: "So einfach ist das nicht. Ich kann euch nicht einfach in die Hölle lassen, das sollten ihr wissen." Piccolo: "Ja das stimmt, aber was sollen wir denn dann nur machen? Dieser Bubi wird die Welt ins Verderben stürtzen und wir können nichts machen, obwohl er nur so eine halbe Portion ist?!" Nordkaio: "Deswegen sag´ ich es euch ja! Vielleicht habt ihr ja wieder eine Idee." Trunks: "Also ich habe keine." Son Goten: "Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht." Krillin: "Ich wöllte am liebsten einfach gegen ihn kämpfen!" Vegeta: "Einer von uns bringt sich um. Dann kommt er ins Jenseits und kann Nr. 17 aufhalten." Krillin: "Auf so eine schwachsinnige Idee kannst auch nur du kommen Vegeta!" Son Goten: "Derjenige würde doch dann in der Hölle festsitzen." Vegeta: "Dann nehmen wir die Dragonballs und holen ihn wieder zurück." Son Goku: "Die Dragonballs sind eine gute Idee, aber nicht so. Ich habe einen Plan. Los, wir müssen die Dragonballs suchen!" Trunks: "Na das kann ja heiter werden, wenn er uns wieder erst hinterher sagen will, was er denn genau vorhat." Krillin: "Das letzte Mal hat´s doch auch geklappt, also los." Man sieht wie alle die Dragonballs nach und nach zusammentragen. Son Gohan: "So, da wär´n sie. Und nun?" Son Goku: "Wir rufen Shenlong und erwecken jemanden zum Leben." Son Goten: "Jemanden?" Trunks: "Und wer soll das bitte sein? Alle die ihm gewachsen wären sind doch hier." Son Goku: "Nein. Nur wir sind hier. In der Hölle gibt es genügend Typen, die viel stärker als Nr. 17 sind. Sie stehen nur auf der falschen Seite." Piccolo: "Du meinst unsere ehemaligen Gegner?!" Vegeta: "Und wie willst du die bekehren? Das ist nicht so leicht wie du dir das vielleicht vorstellst." Son Goku: "Mit den Dragonballs schon. Wir lassen eine Reinkarnation entstehen." Son Goten: "Also wie bei Oob." Son Goku: "Ja." Krillin: "Das ist verrückt! Wer sagt dir, dass es wieder klappt?" Son Goku: "Niemand, aber hast du eine bessere Idee?" Nordkaio: "Vielleicht ist es verrückt, aber Son Goku hat recht. Es ist der einzige Vorschlag, den wir haben." Son Goten: "Richtig. Aber wer soll es sein?." Son Goku: "Xicor." Vegeta: "Xicor!?!" Son Gohan: "Warum denn ausgerechnet der? Du weißt doch, was er anrichten kann. Wenn da was schief geht, dann geht der Kampf von damals wieder von vorne los." Son Goku: "Dann müssen wir eben nochmal gewinnen. Außerdem wird nichts schief, das weiß ich. Und dann sind wir eine große Gefahrenquelle los." Piccolo: "Ich kenne diesen Xicor zwar nicht, aber so wie ich das sehe, hat die Aktion genausoviele Vorteile wie Nachteile." Nordkaio: "So ist es und uns läuft außerdem die Zeit davon! Wir müssen es versuchen!" Son Goku: "Ja. Shenlong erscheine!" Der Himmel verdunkelt sich und Shenlong erscheint. Shenlong: "Du hast mich gerufen, hier bin ich. Nenne mir deinen Wunsch und ich werde ihn erfüllen, was immer es auch sei." Son Goku: "Heiliger Drache Shenlong! Ich wünsche mir, dass unser einztiger Feind Xicor als einer von uns, als ein Sayajin, der für das Gute eintritt, wiedergeboren wird, aber sein Leben im Jenseits verbringt." Shenlong: "Nichts leichter als das." Shenlongs Augen leuchten kurz rot auf. Shenlong: "Dein Wunsch wurde erfüllt. Ich gehe dann wieder, auf wiedersehen." Shenlong verschwindet in die Dragonballs und diese werden wieder auf der ganzen Welt verteilt. Nordkaio: "Das war ein guter Wunsch. Er enthielt keine Lücken, die zu Problemen führen könnten." Son Goku: "Ja, aber hat es auch geklappt?" Nordkaio: "Ja, ich empfange positive Energie von Xicor. Wartet ich werde euch mit ihm berbinden." Son Goku und Co. sehen mit Hilfe des Nordkaios den neuen Xicor und können mit ihm sprechen. thumb|left|Der neue [[Xicor]] Son Goku: "Xicor, hörst du mich?!" Xicor: "Ja, laut und deutlich." Son Goku: "Ich bin es, Son Goku. Erinnerst du dich und weist du was mit dir passiert ist?" Xicor: "Ja. Und ich möchte dir dafür danken, dass du mich auf diese Art von all meinem Hass und meiner Wut befreit hast. Mir geht es jetzt viel besser." Son Goku: "Das freut mich. Kannst du mir und der Welt einen Gefallen tun?" Xicor: "Um dir zu danken und mich bei den Bewohnern der Erde zu entschuldigen würde ich alles tun." Son Goku: "In der Hölle randaliert ein Cyborg namens Nr. 17. Du bist der einzige, der an ihn herankommt, um ihn aufzuhalten. Wir kennen deine Kräfte und vertrauen dir." Xicor: "Alles klar, ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg machen." Sprecher: "Nr. 17 randaliert in der Hölle und macht der Erde so schon wieder Probleme. Diesesmal müssen sich Son Goku und Co. aber auf jemand anderes verlassen, als auf sich selbst. Hoffen wir, dass wieder alles gut wird." Kategorie:Kapitel